x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed
Premise Evan Daniels, Ororo Munroe/Storm's nephew, is exhibiting his mutant ability of projecting a multitude of bone spikes and projectiles from his body. Despite knowing about his mutant abilities, Evan initially refuses to join the X-Men. However, when a former basketball teammate, Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver), continually steals money from him (along with getting him arrested), Evan accepts the X-Men's offer in attempt to take his former friend down. Summary Ororo Munroe is at a high school basketball game watching her nephew Evan Daniels play. The coach makes Pietro Maximoff pass the ball to Evan and Evan makes the winning basket but gets knocked down. As he falls spikes grow out of his arms. He covers them and they disappear but not before Storm and Pietro notice. Storm watches Pietro walk off the court. Pietro and Evan argue in the locker room about who's the better ball player. Storm walks in and talks to Evan about his powers. Later at home she tries to talk him into coming to Xavier's Institute. He asks her to wait until the next morning before talking to his parents about it. Charles Xavier contacts Ororo and tells her Jean Grey and Scott Summers are coming to help. He also tells Storm that Cerebro picked up another mutant at the ball game. Next day at school Evan finds out that his locker has been broken into again. Pietro comes along and offers to loan him money as bait to catch the thief. At home Jean, Scott and Storm talk with Evan's parents about Evan joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them and takes off. He heads back to the school where he finds out that Pietro is really a mutant too. Pietro wrecks the lockers and leaves Evan to take the blame. Everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. Next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. Magneto talks to Mystique about how they can get Quicksilver to join The Brotherhood. They arrange a basketball game between Bayville and Evan's old school. Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges and Magneto shows up to break Pietro out of jail. Quicksilver agrees to join Magneto. At the mansion, the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. Xavier tells Storm that Evan fits in just fine. Quotes Evan Daniels: But why would you wanna rip me off? Pietro Maximoff: Kicks man, for the challenge! Look, when you live as fast as I do, there ain't enough things to occupy my time. I gotta entertain myself. Logan: Elf! How many times have I gotta tell you, ask and it'll get passed to you? Kurt Wagner: Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you. (teleports back to his chair) Logan: That's better. Now mind your manners. Pietro Maximoff: Can you say, 'scapegoat'? Scott Summers: It's really not so bad, Mrs. Daniels. Having special powers can be pretty cool sometimes. Evan Daniels: Oh yeah! I'll tell you what, Shades! Let's see what you've got that's so cool! Mrs. Daniels: '''Evan! '''Evan Daniels: Sorry, Mom. Jean Grey: No really, it's okay. It's just that Scott's powers aren't really what you'd call 'indoor-friendly'. Evan Daniels: Okay, whatever. Look, man. I like it right here and I'm not going to some home for freaks! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some school stuff to take care of. (goes upstairs) Mrs. Daniels: Evan! Jean Grey: Well, that went well. Scott Summers: Yeah. And I thought we were really making a connection there. Mr. Daniels: ''' I apologize for my son, Mr. Summers. He's obviously dealing with a lot right now. I'll talk with him. '''Jean Grey: (using her telepathy) Hey! He's going out the window. (The group sees Evan going off on his skateboard) Scott Summers: We've really got to work on our sales pitch. Magneto: It is good to see you again, Pietro. Even under such distressing circumstances. Pietro Maximoff: Yeah, well, you could make them a lot less distressing you know. Come on, hustle it up! Magneto: Still impatient. But you've grow much, Pietro, and I am in need of your services. Pietro Maximoff: Oooh. Sounds like a challenge. Okay, whatever you want. Now, let's bail this jail! Notes * Production Art - Pietro Maximoff. * Production Art - Evan Daniels * Introductions of Spyke and Quicksilver. * Neither the X-Men nor Mystique are awre that Pietro Maximoff is Magneto's son. * Quicksilver is the only character to be caught by the police Twice. This episode and The Stuff of Villains. Goofs * During the breakfast scene, Kurt lowers himself from a chandelier hanging directly above the table to grab some breakfast. In an establishing shot of the whole room earlier, there was no chandelier. * In the principal's office, Lance was behind the counter in the long shot, then in front of the counter, beside Fred when they scanned past. * In the principal's office, Fred when leaning against a counter in the long shot, then playing with a ball when they scanned by. Trival * The first sketch of Spyke was very different from this one. His name was Armadillo and had white skin and black hair. The second sketch he was black with black cornrows but was still called Armadillo. * Spyke is very similar to Marrow from the Original Comics, possessing the same bone-throwing powers. She was a member of the sewer-dwelling Morlocks before joining the X-Men. However, it was unintentional. *Similar to the Marvel Comics, Quicksilver was a member of the Original Brotherhood of Mutants. *At the swimming pool, the music playing in the background is an acoustic version of the theme music from the 90s animated X-Men series. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Pietro Maximoff Guest Cast * Raven Darkhölme * Magneto Questions * When Pietro asks Magneto to free him from his jail cell, it would be considered an escape. Yet no one went looking for him later. Category:Season One Category:Episode